Twilight
by HyperLarri
Summary: Basically, all is peaceful but Isaac is feeling restless. However, a new Adept arrives and the peace that they fought for was shattered. First fanfic. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on it. Also, I would really appreciate feedback, as that could help me write better.

**Twilight**

**1. Disruption:**

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely the roar of thunder. New Vale, the town built after the loss of the original town inhabited by Adepts, stood amidst this storm. The inhabitants were reminded of the terrible storm that caused a giant boulder to devastate the original town about five years ago. However, this time there was no boulder threatening the village so everyone felt reasonably safe. Even so, no one noticed a grey-clad, cloaked figure wonder into the town.

New Vale did not have too many visitors. This is mainly because of the disasters that had threatened the area before. Travellers tend to avoid such a place, which suited the inhabitants of New Vale just fine. In an effort to protect New Vale, Adepts were forbidden to use Psynergy, even though non-Adepts can not see it. Nonetheless, the rule stands and everyone looked forward to the disappearances of travellers. Due to the rain and violent winds gusting about the village, everyone was inside. No one noticed the cloaked figure making his way through the town to the Inn.

Several people were inside the Inn, enjoying drinks and the food that was being served up. Despite the storm outside, people were talking merrily and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the door was pushed open and the roar of thunder was magnified and everyone stopped and stared. The cloaked traveller stepped in, closing the door, muffling the sounds of the storm once again. Taking off his hood, he revealed a pleasant face that reminded everyone of the local hero, Isaac. However, while Isaac was blond, this new arrival possessed greyish blue hair that was arranged in a messy style, as if he had long given up attempting to tame it. His eyes were also blue and he also possessed a pleasant smile. Instantly, everyone returned to their drinks and food while the traveller made his way to the counter.

"Hi, I would like a room for about a week. Is that possible?" he enquired.

"That won't be a problem. We have plenty of spare room," answered the Innkeeper, eying the newest customer. "Out of curiosity, how old are you, dear? You look a bit too young to be travelling alone."

"I'm nineteen and I've travelled to many places on Angara. The name's Ranul."

"I see…Well young Ranul; I guess I should not be too doubtful of your travels, since there a group of travellers from this village who travelled all around Weyard. They only retuned about a year ago and each of them was younger than you, even if they weren't alone. Why, they even saved all of Weyard! They've settled here and the leader among them…I would have to say either Felix or Isaac but it appears Isaac has taken most of the fame…"

Perhaps it was simply the imagination of the Innkeeper but at the mention of the name, "Isaac", Ranul's smile stiffened ever so slightly. As Ranul went up to his room, the Innkeeper simply thought it was just hallucination after a long day's work.

Back inside his own home, Isaac sat pondering a strange feeling he has had recently. He had moved out into his own home and after what seemed like an agonizingly long process, finally got together with Mia, the girl he had met near the beginning of his adventures. Isaac had never really recovered from the first moment he had laid eyes upon the beautiful healer of Imil. However, his feelings were kept inside of him as he faced many challenges with his friends, some of them much too close to death. Finally, when Isaac had returned and helped rebuilt New Vale and Mia, along with Sheba, Piers and Ivan, were deciding to return home, he managed to reveal his feelings for Mia, at the cost of having the entire town as an audience. At the moment of her departure, Isaac finally let out what he felt. New Vale would have something else to talk about for years to come. However, it did not take Ivan or Sheba to find out that Mia had felt the same (although Sheba, having developed a strong interest in these things, found out a long while ago and simply watched with interest from the side); Mia's red face and stammering told all.

Several other friendships were also taken further. After enduring comments from Ivan and Garet, as well as occasional ones from Piers, Isaac managed to get his own back when Garet admitted to having feelings for Jenna. However, Jenna never returned his feelings but Garet has not given up just yet. Ivan and Sheba, being almost identical, were inseparable as friends and even more so as a couple. Felix remained a quiet man but then everyone was used to that. Piers had caused quite a sensation among the local girls within New Vale, causing Piers to be a prime target for pain and death among the younger male population but none could withstand a Psynergy display from him for long. To intense amusement for New Vale, all of the travellers stayed and there never seemed to be a dull moment.

However, Isaac, who was born to be a hero it seems, always seemed to be restless. While everyone had settled down, he would always be strictly training. For what, not even he knew. As far as he knew, his adventures were over and you could not say he had not had his share. Many girls fell to the floor when he told of his deeds, however reluctantly. However, with Isaac taken out of the picture by Mia, Piers received all the attention, especially since Felix was hardly ever seen.

"What's the matter, Isaac?" questioned a voice behind him.

Looking around, Isaac caught sight of Mia who looked worried.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired from training."

"Well…yes…about that…Why are you still training?"

"To tell you the truth…I…don't know…" Isaac replied. "I always think there should be more for me to do out there. I feel like I should be out there, travelling again."

"You to be out there travelling again? But what about your home here?"

"I feel so bored here…"

"So, what…I don't satisfy your interests?" Mia replied, an expression of anger on her face.

"Wha…NO! I don't mean it like that! I just mean that…well…"

Suddenly his stammering was silence as Mia kissed him. Surprised, Isaac's eyes opened wide but soon returned it.

"Just kidding, Isaac. I know you love me," Mia said. "I love you, too."

They embraced again. Soon after, they retired to their bed. Tonight, Dora had a good chance for her grand-child wish to be granted, as Isaac took his passion to his bed.

It was the next day and Ranul walked through New Vale, drawing the occasional glance from its residents. Ranul was not overly large or tall but his clothes bore a strange difference to those around him. Choosing to wear a large cloak that was bluish grey like his hair, except darker, it bore signs of travel and was weather-worn. He wore walking boots and also wore a hood. When he moved suddenly and parted the cloak, people swore they saw the glint of armour peaking through but it was almost immediately covered again by his cloak. Today the sky was clouded over but there was only a slight drizzle. There were a few people walking to and fro through the village but none the less many people noticed Ranul, as he passed by. He tilted his head, covering his eyes with his hair. Many people felt spooked by his presence but were not overly worried as Isaac and his friends were powerful warriors, able to defend New Vale against almost any enemy.

Ranul ignored the stares that came his way and headed towards his destination. He stood outside the house in front of him, catching sounds of laughter and merriment within. The windows were bright compared to the wet gloom outside and everywhere else seemed to be in a depression as that building alone seemed to be cheerful. As Ranul gazed at the house, he could not help think about his past. Memories and bright thoughts surfaced, as Ranul was reminded of his home and his family. However, he shook the thoughts from his head.

_Those days are long gone. It's enough that they're in my head at the moment .I can't let such thoughts trouble me now…_

Ranul stepped towards the house and prepared to do what he journeyed so far for.

After Isaac had woken up, Mia had dragged him into the kitchen to help her with preparations for the party they were holding, in honour of the day five years ago when the four elemental lighthouses were lit and the Golden Sun rose up into the sky. Jenna had come over early, along with Felix and Piers. While Felix and Piers were hanging up decorations, Isaac was helping around in the kitchen, enduring Jenna and Mia whispering and giggling about something together. He was getting curious when suddenly, Sheba and Ivan leapt through the door, dragging Garet with them.

"Hello, everyone!" Sheba and Ivan yelled, simultaneously.

"…urrrrnnnnn…" Garet mumbled, as his form of a morning greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Garet," Isaac replied.

Greetings were said all around except for Felix, who just stood silently by the fire place. Being used to this, everyone paid little heed and the party began.

A few hours later, when the party was in full swing, everyone was enjoying themselves. Isaac and Mia retreated into a corner and no one disturbed them. At some previous party, Ivan made the mistake of doing it once. It seems he still has the scars…a wound that Isaac and Mia both refused to heal. It was not until Piers sobered up a bit did someone heal it. Felix was sleeping through the entire party.

Ivan and Sheba ran around the house, playing various pranks on Jenna, Garet and Piers (Felix glared once and a slight quake was felt, discouraging the Jupiter pairs' original intention at once). Garet was once again talking to Jenna, trying to win her feelings but it seems Jenna was once again uninterested. Felix glared a few times in Garet's direction and he closed his mouth. All in all, everyone was more or less enjoying themselves. Suddenly, a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded and this brought a stop to everyone. At the same time, the door was forced open and a dark figure was framed against the lightning flashes.

The figure stepped in and there was the unmistakeable sound of a sword being drawn. Isaac's reactions, due to his strict training, were lightning fast and he drew his Sol Blade instantly, pushing Mia behind him. Sheba and Ivan, who were closest to the door, shrank back while Felix and Isaac (the only ones armed at the party) stepped forward. Felix drew his Excalibur and stood next to Isaac as he brandished his Sol Blade.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Isaac demanded.

The figure reached up and removed his hood, revealing none other than Ranul, the newest visitor to New Vale.

"Isaac…the _great_ Isaac…" Ranul murmured. "My business is with you and you alone."

He raised his sword and pointed its tip to Isaac. The Sol Blade was golden and had markings that represented the Sun. Ranul's blade was almost exactly the same, except that it was silver and bore markings that represented the moon.

"Who are you?' Isaac asked, feeling power emanating from the new arrival.

"Your opposite," Ranul answered, grinning sinisterly. There was a flash of lightning, followed by the clap of thunder and then the clash of metal upon metal was heard from within Isaac's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age

**Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Sol and Lunar**

Ranul leapt forward and slashed with a downwards swing. Isaac held his Sol Blade across and blocked the sword. Ranul's sword glanced off the Sol Blade and Isaac used this opportunity to counterattack by stepping forward and stabbing. Ranul twisted to his left, allowing the Sol Blade to slide past him. Ranul grabbed Isaac's hand that was holding onto the Sol Blade, locking the sword so that it was useless. Ranul raised his own blade and stabbed at Isaac's face. Isaac leant his head to his left, the blade narrowly missing cutting off his ear. He also grabbed Ranul's hand, locking his sword. They were then tied in a stalemate.

Felix took this chance to step in and slashed with Excalibur. Ranul moved Isaac's hand and caused the Sol Blade to block Felix's sword, while he kicked forward, aiming for Isaac's stomach. He caught him right above the groin, sending Isaac sprawling back and gasping for air, the Sol Blade dropped in the process. Ranul's sword was released and he slashed at Felix, who just managed to block with his own sword. Ranul forced Excalibur down by pressing his own sword harder against Felix and then he pinned Excalibur to the ground with his foot, digging the blade deep into the floor. He raised his sword for the killing blow but then Isaac, who had struggled to his feet, came and spear-tackled Ranul.

The force of the tackle knocked them both out the door, into the rain. Ranul and Isaac fell onto the wet grass and slid across the lawn. Ranul got to his feet and raised his sword. Isaac stood up, weapon-less. In his haste he could not retrieve the Sol Blade.

"Isaac, this ends now," Ranul said and he raised his sword. The blade began to glow with silver light.

Isaac clenched his teeth and tried of think of a way out of this.

"Isaac! Catch!" Felix yelled from the house.

Felix stepped out and flung the Sol Blade at Isaac. Isaac faced the spinning blade undaunted and caught it by the handle as it spun past.

"Isaac! You're out of the house so use your Psynergy!" Mia called out.

Isaac glanced over and could not help but grin. Here he was, in a duel against an unknown foe and his wife reminded him that he should be concerned about his house as well as his life.

Isaac raised his hand and summoned all his Djinn, setting them and he became a Slayer.

"Let's do this," he challenged to Ranul.

Ranul grinned in answer. Then, they both charged at the same time. Their swords clashed and the sound rang across the village. Soon, the other villagers were gathering to watch the confrontation but none dared approached, as Ranul and Isaac were locked in deadly combat.

Ranul stabbed and Isaac slammed his sword against Ranul's blade, directing it away from his body. Then, he raised his hands and summoned Psynergy.

"Odyssey!" Isaac yelled.

Instantly, a giant blade made of Psynergy appeared and stabbed into Ranul and then another. Then, Isaac leapt forward and struck with the Sol Blade and a third giant sword, larger than the other two. Ranul was thrown back from the attack. He landed on his back and skidded to a stop. However, he was far from defeated and got easily to his feet.

"Was that the best you could do?" he taunted.

Then, he raised his own hand and used his own Psynergy.

"Shine Plasma!" he screamed and lightning struck Isaac and the area around him.

The sound was deafening and it was a display of Psynergy that easily surpassed Ivan and Sheba. However, when the smoke cleared, Isaac stood, worn but erect. The battle drew on.

An hour later, when both of them were weary, Isaac came to a realisation.

_He's too strong…I can not defeat him this way and I can not last much longer. _Isaac thought.

He looked down to his Sol Blade, which still shone and was unscarred from the battles it has gone through.

"It's time…Sol Blade…to finish this!" he yelled, raising the blade above his head. It began to glow with golden light and he leapt into the air.

"Megiddo!" Isaac cried.

The sky turned red and shooting stars blazed across the sky. Suddenly, a meteor came crashing down and Isaac leapt up to meet it and he slammed it down with the Sol Blade. The meteor rushed towards Ranul.

Suddenly, the meteor was destroyed by something that emitted great silver light.

"Apocalypse!" Ranul shouted.

The meteor exploded in mid-air and the flaming debris went in all directions. Isaac paid little heed to them, as he knew Piers and Mia would sort out the fires. As the debris fell and the dust cleared, Ranul stood calmly among the wreckage, undamaged from Megiddo. Isaac's eyes widened in shock and his mouth was half-open. He had never faced an enemy who shrugged off Megiddo so easily, as if it nothing more than a small Flare from an amateur Flame User.

"H-how…" Isaac stuttered.

"It's simple. I matched the attack from the Sol Blade with an equal attack. My sword and yours are nearly identical in power. My sword…is called the Lunar Blade. It is the brother of the Sol Blade."

Isaac gasped.

_Where did this guy come from?_ He thought.

As far as he knew, Isaac and his friends were the strongest Adepts around. Suddenly, this Jupiter Adept, by the looks of it, turns up with powers that are as strong, if not stronger than theirs, and also bears a sword that equals the strongest weapon among them: the Sol Blade.

"Who…who exactly are you?" Isaac asked.

"I am the last remaining heir to the Lunar Adepts," Ranul answered.

"L-lunar Adept?"

"Yes…I can not believe your "Wise One" have not mentioned us yet. You see, Lunar Adepts bear the power of Lunar, or the power of the moon. When the four elements and stars, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter merged to form the Golden Sun, there was another power released. In the shadow of the Golden Sun, there lies the Silver Moon. Lunar Adepts harvest their power from that source, much like how Sol Adepts would harvest theirs from the Golden Sun."

"Wait…before…you just used a Jupiter Psynergy!"

"Ah…yes…I forgot to mention…while Sol Adepts gain mastery over Venus and Mars, Lunar Adepts are graced with the powers of Jupiter and Mercury. However, I am not limited to that. Perhaps I should show you the true power of a Lunar Adept…let me, the Sole Survivor of the Lunar Adepts show you the true meaning of power!"

"What…the Sole Survivor…"

Ranul raised the Lunar Blade and bright light once again shone from it.

"Intensify!" Ranul screamed.

The light did indeed intensify but it did more than that. The piercing light gathered around the Lunar Blade and then Ranul stepped forward and slashed the air, throwing the light off the sword and it shone towards Isaac. Acting on instinct, Isaac raised the Sol Blade and he met the attack head on. The light from the Lunar Blade struck the Sol Blade and immediately it bounced in all directions. However, Ranul was not finished with his attack and he ran forward, bearing his shining sword. He swung and slashed in a wide, horizontal slash and Isaac raised the Sol Blade to block.

The Sol Blade absorbed the blow from the Lunar Blade but it was too much and Isaac was knocked off his feet. He flew back several metres and landed on his back and rolled several metres before coming to a rest, the Sol Blade dropping from his shaking hands.

"Isaac, your power is nowhere near enough to defeat me and as a Sol Adept…I expected a much more challenged. However, your end has come."

Ranul stepped forward and for what seemed like the fifth time that day, he raised his sword for the killing blow. However…

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled.

Ranul turned his head and saw Isaac's companions, all of them brandishing weapons and Psynergy.

"We can't let Isaac have all the fun!" Garet called out.

"Get away from my husband!" Mia shouted.

"You're ticking me off!" Jenna.

"You won't win!" Ivan.

"We won't lose!" Sheba.

"I will never forgive you!" Piers.

"…" Felix.

Then, the party attacked with their strongest Psynergy. An array of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury attacks confronted Ranul. However, Ranul did not falter as he turned and raised his palm just before the attacks hit. There was an explosion of light and colours, as all four elements reached their target. Everyone raised their arms and covered their eyes. When the smoke and dust cleared, there was nothing left.

"Cool! We actually DID win!" Ivan shouted in joy.

"Yeah! We didn't l…" Sheba began but was suddenly cut off.

Everyone turned to see her slumping to the ground, knocked unconscious by Ranul, as he stood behind her.

"What…" Ivan began but he too was knocked out as Ranul rushed behind him and hit with the flat of the blade.

Ranul turned and gazed at remaining Adepts. Garet and Felix stepped forward, unafraid. Ranul simply raised his hand and there was a brilliant white light. When it was gone, Felix and Garet were lying on the ground, smoking. They were defeated in an instant. Ranul calmly strode over their bodies, nothing in his way. Jenna raised her Tisiphone Edge and did not back down. She leapt and slashed with all her skill and might. However, Ranul slashed once and hit the Tisiphone Edge from her hands and slammed Jenna into the ground. With Jenna out cold, only Mia was left.

Ranul stopped in front of her and raised his sword.

"Do you seriously think you Adepts can stop me? Sol and Lunar have the most power and it is only logic that their Adepts would also possess the most power. Now, feel the difference in our powers!"

Ranul raised his sword for yet another killing blow but yet again, it was stopped. Isaac stood in front of Mia, having struggled to his feet and gripping the Sol Blade once more; he rushed in front of Mia and stopped the Lunar Blade.

"You're persistent," Ranul commented. "Like a cockroach."

"You're annoying," Isaac returned. "Like a housefly."

Ranul grinned and stepped back.

"Isaac, I don't really have too much time to deal with you…just hand over Sol and perhaps I can let you live…"

"Hand over Sol? What are you talking about?"

"Do you not know? When the Golden Sun rose up into the sky, its power was claimed by an Adept. That Adept was you. I sense it. Lunar and Sol, greatest of rivals, will always sense each other's presence. I am drawn to your power, just as you are drawn to mine. You have felt…unfulfilled, ever sine you lit the Lighthouses, haven't you?"

Isaac said nothing but the look in his eyes revealed the truth. Everything Ranul said was true.

"Indeed, Ranul, you are correct," a voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and there was the Wise One.

"Isaac and Ranul, you both bear the Sol and Lunar respectively but your answers can not be founded here, Ranul."

"W-wise One!" Isaac gasped.

Ranul looked over at Isaac's awe-filled face and realised this truly was the Wise One.

"So…you are the Wise One…then you should know what I seek!"

"I do but it is not here."

"If it is not here, where is it?"

The Wise One was silent for a moment but then it answered.

"Do you know of an Adept named Alex?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age or anything of its characters.

**Chapter 3: The True Power of the Sanctum **

Isaac walked through a haze of shadows aiming for the light, walking towards the endless horizon. As he neared the light and reached out to grab it, he felt some warmth but then the light drew away and once more, he was smothered in shadow. Desperately he reached for it but when he received a little warmth for his efforts, the rest would draw away. Finally, he lunged for it and just as he was about to fall short and become plunged into endless shadow, he reached it and his world went bright. When the light softened, he saw…Mia?

Isaac sat up and looked around. He was in his own bed, his beloved Mia sleeping peacefully beside him. Everything was calm and peaceful and it was like Ranul had never come. However, when he tried to step out of his bed, his body was suddenly stricken with pain. He gritted his teeth and fell back into his bed, clutching his body. His entire body, especially his abdomen, ached. It was as if his entire body was thrown straight into the sun itself. He gasped in pain and then he felt Mia stir beside him.

"Isaac?" her voice, laced with concern, asked. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Isaac mumbled, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Mia got out the bed, put her hand on her hips and said, "Isaac, I can tell from here that you're in pain. Stop being stubborn and get some sleep."

Isaac did not cringe at the authority in her voice and simply answered, "You know how cute you look, when you're angry?"

Mia immediately blushed and her gaze softened, before replying, "Don't change the subject. I was healer back in Imil and I know an injured person when I see one. Get some rest."

"When I walked into that house and first saw you, I thought hat you were an angel, with hair as blue as the sky that you came from," Isaac said, grinning.

Mia could hardly keep a stern face after that comment and walked over to Isaac. She reached down and caressed Isaac's face. Isaac closed his eyes, losing himself in her touch. Suddenly, Mia pushed down and Isaac fell into the bed. Without a word, Mia pulled the covers over Isaac and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder, gave Isaac a stern look before walking out and closing the door. Isaac simply grinned at his wife's outwardly cold yet inwardly warm concern and fell asleep again, grinning. The shadows and light inside his dreams were replaced by a snow-covered earth, underneath a bright blue sky. In the midst of the serenity stood Mia, her face dulling the bright snow around her.

---

Ranul walked across the barren landscape, towards a scene of rubble and mountains of wrecked stone. He stood before the site of where the Sol Sanctum used to stand. He remembered the Wise One's words clearly.

_When the Golden Sun was formed, its power was claimed atop Mt Aleph by one individual: a Mercury Adept by the name of Alex. Hiding his power, he used several other Adepts and convinced when to travel around the land, lighting each of the four Lighthouses. While they did so, he helped along the way before finally arriving to Mt Aleph, to claim the power. However, some of that power was locked away in the Mars Star by me. Thus, Alex could not claim all of the power. Isaac received the small portion that the Mars Star contained. However, Alex, confident with his newfound power, attempted to defeat me in a contest of Psynergy. As a result, I defeated him and paralysed him, as Mt Aleph shrank into the ground. To this day, even I do not know where he is._

Ranul stood amidst the rubble and closed his eyes. He ignored the Jupiter and Mercury powers in him and concentrated upon his Lunar Psynergy. Soon, he felt it. It was faint but it was nonetheless there. A small beat, a small rhythm of flowing Psynergy. It was Sol Psynergy. Not requiring anymore incentive, Ranul rushed forward to where he sensed the Sol Psynergy. It was faint but as well as the merging of Mars and Venus that made up Sol, a hint of Mercury was there as well. There was no doubt. This was Alex, the one that the Wise One spoke of. Ranul stood before a huge slab of rubble. He raised his hand and a sudden flash of lightning destroyed it. Underneath was a hole that leads deeper into the earth. Drawn by the Sol Psynergy emitting from it, he stepped in, soon engulfed by the darkness.

---

Isaac opened his eyes, the sunlight filtering in between a crack in the curtains. He felt a calming sensation and then noticed a faint blue light on the walls. Recognising the power of Ply, he grinned and look around to see Piers and Mia, both using their Mercury healing powers.

"Yo," he greeted.

"You're awake at last," Mia said, stepping forward and embracing him.

Piers pointedly made his way to the door, to leave the couple alone. However, when he reached the door, he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Isaac," he began. "Felix and the others have gone to Sol Sanctum, to keep an eye on Ranul."

"What!" Isaac shouted, a vivid image of a triumphant Ranul, standing over the bodies of Isaac's friends, flashing across his mind. "He's too strong! All eight of us attacked him and he knocked us aside like we were just leaves blowing in the air!"

"Relax, Isaac, relax…" Mia soothed, raising her hand and placing it gently on Isaac's forehead. "They're not going to fight."

"Mia's right, after the appearance of the Wise One, Ranul just left. Clearly, he isn't specifically out to kill us. I mean, he's powerful but not senselessly violent," Piers added.

Isaac relaxed but he still felt uneasy.

"Still, if Ranul has gone to look for Alex, to look for the Golden Sun, we can't just sit here. The rise of the Golden Sun caused Mt Aleph to sink into the ground. Who knows what someone _deliberately_ wielding that power could do."

Piers nodded, agreeing with his statement. Despite pleas from Mia, Isaac struggled out of bed, flung on his armour and grabbed the Sol Blade. Leaning the flat of it on his shoulder, he turned to the others.

"Let's go," he said.

---

"What do you think he went in there for?"

"I don't know, let's go see!"

"Yeah! Let's…"

"Will you two shut-up!"

Ivan and Sheba sheepishly closed their mouths and looked over to an angry Jenna.

"Sorry…"

"My bad…"

"Man, you guys are more annoying than Garet," Jenna grumbled.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Garet responded.

"Shut-up!" Jenna shouted again.

"No!" Garet returned.

"Yeah, why should we shut-up?" Ivan said.

"You shut-up, Jenna!" Sheba shouted.

The two Mars and two Jupiter Adepts ignited into a heated argument, the idea of quietly watching someone from afar completely banished from their minds. As their shouts began to become detectable hundreds of metres away, a sudden, loud rumble was heard. Everyone stopped and stared at where the sound was being emitted from. Felix stood, with a hint of his sisters' temper in his eyes, his hand glowing with Psynergy. He had cast a minor Quake and when he received everyone's undivided attention, he took out his Excalibur and slammed it into the ground, pieces of rock flying everywhere. His meaning was clear. "Shut-up, or I'll get angry."

---

Ranul strode through the subterranean ruins of Sol Sanctum, lighting his way with pale, Lunar light. He stalked past dark, forgotten statues, through mysterious hallways. His eyes darted from side to side, sweeping for any sign of movement. If there was something down here, it would be attracted to his light, curious to what someone so strange is doing down here, in the never-ending darkness. Finally, he reached the heart of Sol Sanctum.

He saw a room dedicated to Lunar and then a room dedicated to Sol. He felt the familiar power of Lunar emanating in the air around him but more importantly, the warm power of Sol. He tried to find its source, pacing about the room. Where was it? Where was the Sol Psynergy that he sought after? He sat down, resting, as he thought about his problem. No puzzle, in no dungeon has defeated him so far and he did not intend to start now. He looked at each part of the walls, trying to find some clue. He tapped the walls here and there. However, he could not figure out the secret. He heard from the Wise One of the portal that was opened previously by Isaac and the others but there was little point. The Wise One stated that portal was closed. Without the power of the Elemental Stars to sustain it, that chamber collapsed.

Suddenly, his Psynergy ran low and he was forced to rest. He released the light in his hands and everything grew dark. Here, in the eternal darkness, Ranul could not help but feel uneasy and willed his Psynergy to quickly recover itself. However, before it did, he heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

He jumped at the voice and drew his Lunar Blade. He swung it through the air around him but it met only air. Calming down slightly, he relaxed and thought it was just the darkness getting to him. He sat down again, immersing himself in his thoughts of how to find Alex.

"What are you doing here?" the voice said again.

Ranul sprung to his feet and swung his Lunar Blade again but once again, there was nothing. What was this…? Was he…going crazy?

"No, you're not going crazy," the voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who has lived down here for a while."

"Are you…a ghost?"

The voice laughed and replied, "No, Ranul, I am very much alive."

"What…are you?"

"An Adept."

"Wait…you're Alex!"

The voice of Alex laughed again and replied, "So, you know my name. I expect you've met Isaac and the others?"

Ranul narrowed his eyes and said, "I defeated them in battle."

"Oh, strong, aren't we?"

Ranul held out his Lunar Blade and said, "You're next."

His Psynergy recovered, Ranul concentrated Psynergy to the Lunar Blade and cried, out, "Intensify!"

The light around his sword glowed ever more brightly and suddenly, the light blindingly lit the area around him. It was as if the room was reacting to his Lunar powers. The walls themselves glowed and it was like they were answering to his bright beacon. Ranul glanced around him but Alex was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he heard the sound of Psynergy being used in the room next to him and he rushed to it, to the room dedicated to Sol. When he reached it, he found him: Alex.

Alex was glowing with golden light and the walls around him fed more and more into him.

"Yes, yes! This is it! The power of Sol!" he cried.

Ranul held out his Lunar Blade and then struck at Alex, the Lunar Psynergy he gathered earlier driving his blade to Alex. Alex glanced over is shoulder and then waved his hand. Immediately, a wave of golden light flew from it, intercepting Ranul. Ranul was thrown back by its power and slammed against the wall. He slumped to the ground, trying to maintain a grip on his consciousness.

"What…what is this?" he gasped.

Alex looked at him and grinned.

"This, my young friend, is the power of Sol, when it is nurtured in Sol Sanctum. Now, I have claimed it. I no longer need the portion that Isaac has! All this time, locked within Sol Sanctum, I have been absorbing its powers. Now, not only do I have reign over Sol, I shall now claim Lunar!"

Alex raised his hand and teleported to the Lunar room. Ranul struggled to his feet and tried to follow. When he reached it, he saw the same scene, only this time, Alex was receiving the powers of Lunar.

"Yes! I understand now! It is not the Golden Sun itself that contains the power, it is the Sanctum dedicated to it that holds the power. Wise One! Can you hear me! I have it! Both Sol and Lunar! Ranul and Isaac's powers are nothing compared to me now!"

Ranul held up his Lunar Blade defiantly and rushed forward. Alex glanced at him in amusement and then concentrated Psynergy to his palms.

"I call upon the powers of Venus, of Sol! Tectonic Tremor!"

The room began to shake; the earth around it began to shake. Ranul was thrown off his feet and he stumbled to the ground in a heap. Alex stood amidst the chaos, as the earth above him opened up to his will.

---

Isaac, Mia and Piers rushed to where So Sanctum lay but reached it too late. They witnessed the ground opening up, the tremendous amount of Venus Psynergy rising and reaching for the sky. The area around them, even miles away from where the earth was opening up, began to shake. Mia bucked her knees and fell, shortly followed by Piers. Isaac struggled against the tremor but soon, it overcame him as well. In desperation, he raised his arms and called upon his Psynergy. Doing his best to control the earth around him, he struggled against the mighty power shaking the earth, trying to calm it with his own.

---

"What's happening!'

"What's going on!"

"The earth is opening up!"

"Is Mt Aleph rising up again!"

Jenna and the others panicked but then, a yellow light glowed underneath them. They turned to see Felix, as he concentrated his powers to controlling the earth. Suddenly, they heard a great crashing and grinding noise. They looked towards it to see earth rising up. However, they grew shocked again, at who was standing upon it. His long blue hair, untouched by his long confinement within the earth, fluttered in the free wind. His smile grew sinister, as he revelled in his new freedom. Alex was back. With both the powers of Sol and Lunar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age or anything of its characters.

**Chapter 4:**

Alex stood in the free sunshine, basking the radiance of the sun, his Sol and Lunar powers surging through him. His eyes slowly trained over his surroundings, his sinister grin slowly widening. This land would soon be his. He held out his hand, concentrating Psynergy once again. This time, it glowed purple.

"Winds of Jupiter, hear my call! Tempest Sky!" he cried.

The sky was slowly covered by storm clouds, the sun became blocked out and the sunlight resided. Lightning flashed and then multiple strikes came down, striking the earth. Human and animals alike cowered under this sudden storm. Alex laughed, as he felt the fear among the minds of so many, through his newfound Jupiter powers.

On the ground beside him, Ranul twitched and slowly struggled to his feet. He choked and coughed, droplets of his blood splattering the earth. He stood up, his hand holding his Lunar Blade. He raised his head and looked at Alex, as his back was turned to him. His eyes slowly slid into focus, his will once more bent towards a certain target. He gripped the Lunar Blade, tensing his body. Suddenly, like a striking snake, he slid forward and stabbed his sword towards Alex. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck down from the sky, hitting Ranul directly.

Ranul screamed out in pain, the lightning surging through his body, before he slumped to the ground again. Alex glanced over and laughed. He turned around, facing the motionless body of Ranul. He slowly walked towards him, holding up his hand, concentrating Psynergy for the finishing blow. Ranul groaned and shifted his body but could not get up.

"Well, well…I guess its time to finish you," Alex gloated. "Be thankful that I'm putting you out of your misery…"

Mercury Psynergy gathered to Alex's hand, casting a blue glow on the surroundings. It formed into ice, which shaped into a sharp spear. Alex shifted his weight to his foot behind his body, leaning back. Then, he lunged forward, aiming the spear into Ranul's stomach. However, he heard a shout and turned his eyes in the direction of the disturbance. A red light met his eyes and reflexively, he veered off and leapt back, dodging the fire ball. He looked towards his attacker and grinned sadistically.

Garet and the others stood on the edge of the opened up hole in the earth, looking down at Alex. Ivan and Sheba could not hide the fear in their eyes, even if their Jupiter powers protected them from being mind-read by Alex. Garet and Jenna were both glaring defiantly back at Alex, neither cowed nor hesitant in any way. As usual, Felix remained impassive but nonetheless, he seemed to be standing slightly more straight than usual and was tense.

"Alex, why can't you just stay dead?" Garet yelled out.

"Ah, as blunt and, may I say, as dim-witted as usual," Alex remarked, causing Garet to become rather annoyed. "How could I "stay dead", as you phrased it, when I never died?"

"How…how have you stayed alive for so long?" Sheba asked.

"You know by now that I climbed to the top of Mt Aleph to receive the powers of Alchemy and the Golden Sun?" he began. "Well, even if the almighty Wise One foiled my plans, to an extent, I still received quite an amount of power. Enough to keep myself alive for so long and eventually obtain enough power to break out."

"Well, you obtained all that power…for nothing," a quiet but strong voice said.

Everyone turned to Felix, as he strode forward, leaping down the side of the hole, navigating down the steep side until he was level with Alex. The others soon followed but Felix did not pause to wait; drawing his sword and shifting to an offensive stance. Alex crushed the ice-spear he had in his hand, before spreading out his arms, gathering Psynergy to him again. Then, they ran forward at the same time. Alex waved his arm, forcing a slab of rock to rise out of the ground, surging towards Felix. Felix leapt up and then swung his sword down with all his might, concentrating Psynergy to his blade. The charged-up blade sliced through the rock, breaking it apart. Alex gestured to the ground again and stalagmites rose out of the ground, their sharp points ready to punctured Felix as he landed.

Felix held out his hand, summoning Venus Psynergy, as his body began to fall.

"Ragnarok!" he shouted.

A huge sword compiled of Venus Psynergy plummeted into Alex's attack, destroying it. Felix landed safely but as he did, Alex rushed up at him, wielding ice-swords in each hand. Alex swung his left sword down, with a sledgehammer blow. Felix lunged left, just as his feet touched the ground. Alex swung with his other sword but then Felix blocked and the ice-sword smashed into numerous pieces. Instantly, Alex countered with his other sword, while his right hand was already forming another out of more ice. Felix slashed with his blade, destroying that sword as well. Feeling confident that Alex's ice-swords would not be able to harm him, Felix shifted forward, attacking more aggressively.

However, Alex's mastery of Psynergy held many tricks. As he blocked and parried, as more and more ice covered the ground, he prepared to trap Felix. Then, when Alex formed yet another sword, Felix leapt up and sliced down, with a mighty swung. However, Alex was waiting for such a move and was ready. Once again, he held out his sword to block but he also gathered Mercury Psynergy in his other hand. As Felix's blade sliced through his sword, he let go and forced Psynergy into the sword, forming more ice. Soon, the ice grew rock-hard and formed a pillar of ice, which had Felix's arm and sword embedded into it.

Felix's eyes widened with shock and he tried to force his arm and sword out but to no avail. Alex laughed and concentrated more Psynergy and placed his hand on the ground. The remains of his many ice-swords rose up and engulfed Felix completely, until he was completely frozen.

"Felix!" Jenna cried, rushing forward, followed by the others.

Alex held up his hand and forks of lightning streaked across the storm covered sky he conjured, before a large lightning bolt struck down, stopping the others in their tracks. As Jenna and the others stopped and glared towards Alex, they knew that they could not defeat him. After all, if they were no match for Ranul, they did not have much to convince them that they could outmatch Alex.

---

Isaac, Mia and Piers continued to make their way towards Sol Sanctum. When they reached the remnants of the old Vale, Isaac glanced around, memories of his hometown resurfacing. Unperturbed as they had little to no memories of the town that Isaac grew up in, Mia and Piers moved on. Shaking himself from his stupor, Isaac turned to follow. Suddenly, a light appeared and Isaac shielded his eyes.

"Isaac, we meet again," a familiar voice said.

Isaac lowered his hand and his eyes widened. "Wise…One…"

Then everything blacked out.

---

"Bring it!" Garet shouted, as he charged towards Alex.

As everyone was shocked with his sudden determination, with the exception of Alex who was simply amused, Garet raised his Fire Brand and swung it towards Alex. Alex raised his eyebrow, forming Mercury Psynergy to his hand. He caught Garet's sword in his hand, ice forming around Garet's sword. Unperturbed, Garet swung his free fist towards Alex. Alex simply ducked underneath the blow, the force of it ruffling his hair. Then, the purple light of Jupiter Psynergy appeared and then Alex punched Garet in the stomach with all his might. Garet went flying as he was propelled by Alex's strength as well as the power of wind.

Ivan and Sheba raised their hands, softening Garet's land with their own Psynergy. Meanwhile, Jenna had melted the ice around Felix and he fell forward, gasping for air, stuttering from the cold. Jenna helped Felix up and they glanced towards the battle. Alex was in the midst of Ivan and Sheba's combined attacks while Garet struggled to his feet. With the speed that Jupiter Adepts are graced with, the two blond Sorcerers dashed around and across Alex, Ivan slicing with his blade while Sheba swung her staff. Alex stepped and turned among their attacks, an amused expression on his face.

"Ah, the two little Jupiter Adepts…you almost seem like a pair of twin brother of sister!" Alex commented. "However, I grow tired of your games…"

Alex suddenly stopped and stood still for an instant, before he suddenly began to spin around on the spot with extreme speed. He flung his arms out as he did, purple light glowing from his hands.

"Tempest Tornado!" he shouted.

A sudden purple tornado erupted around him, immediately hitting Ivan and Sheba, hitting them away like leaves in a breeze. They landed painfully, around one hundred metres away. For the moment, they were out of the fight and Alex turned his attention to Garet, who had finally struggled to his feet. Stubbornly, Garet stood erect and his face was twisted in rage. With a loud battle cry, he charged forward, raising his Fire Brand. Alex held out his hand, forming yet another ice sword. Then, he charged head on towards Garet. Fiery Mars Psynergy was enveloping Garet while Alex answered with icy Mercury Psynergy. As the two concentrations of Psynergy met head on, a mighty explosion of Psynergy exploded, forcing Jenna and Felix to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Alex was standing erect and triumphant over Garet, as he lay half-frozen on the ground. With a maniacal grin, Alex trained his gaze towards Jenna and Felix. In desperation, Jenna stepped forward and quickly unleashed a Serpent Fume upon Alex. Alex simply glanced at it, before swinging his arm in a slashing movement, sending a wave of Psynergy to meet the Serpent Fume, splitting the fiery dragon in two, from nose to tail. As the Serpent Fume faded away, Felix appeared in its wake, catching Alex by surprise. Before he could react, Felix swung his Excalibur with all his might, bringing it crashing down upon Alex. The sword sliced into Alex's shoulder and lodged down into his body. Alex's face froze in shock. Felix's face was grim and silent. Jenna stared, shocked at the success of Felix's attack.

Everyone began to feel relieved when suddenly, Alex raised his hand and grabbed onto the blade which had embedded itself into his shoulder. As Felix's eyes widened, Alex grinned and tore the blade out, healing his body as he did. Alex stepped forward and punched Felix in the gut, before swinging an uppercut into his chin. As Felix flew up into the air, Alex grabbed his leg and then swung Felix's body around, launching him into the air and a good distance away.

"No…way…" Jenna choked out. "That's…impossible…"

Alex simply grinned.

"Jenna, step back!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Jenna twisted her head to see a suddenly torrential amount of ice raining down upon her and Alex. She leapt back and the ice crashed into Alex. Without flinching, he took Mia and Pier's attacks easily. Jenna rushed back a safe distance away from Alex. Garet and Felix struggled over beside her while Ivan and Sheba followed. Mia and Piers slid down the side of the crater, joining their friends. Jenna glanced around, her face confused.

"Where's Isaac?"

---

Isaac opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright light. Reflexively he blinked and shielded his eyes. Gradually the light's intensity lessened and he opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in a chamber with no exits. All around was a circular wall that was engraved with images of the sun and moon, as well as symbols representing the four Elements. They were lit by a golden sun that emitted from the centre of the room. Isaac glanced towards the centre to find the Wise One staring back at him.

"Isaac," the Wise One greeted. "Welcome to the Chamber of Creation."

"Chamber of…Creation?"

"Yes. In this chamber is the power that created the world as well as where it is stored."

"The power that created the world?"

"Correct."

Suddenly, Isaac remembered Ranul and the others. "Wise One, what am I doing here! I need to join the others and fight Ranul!"

"Certainly you need to join the others but Ranul is not your enemy. He is simply slightly misguided but you two are allies."

"Allies?"

The Wise One turned his gaze and then beckoned to someone. Ranul approached Isaac, his gaze devoid of hatred but was filled with confusion.

"Isaac…the Wise One tells me we are not enemies…"

"…then you…who…who is our enemy?" Isaac asked, confused.

Ranul shook his head and answered, "I don't know."

"Your true enemy is someone whom you have already met," the Wise One answered.

"Alex…"

"Yes."

Isaac's gaze hardened. "Wise One, what must I do to defeat him?"

The Wise One gazed into Isaac's eyes, before switching his gaze to Ranul, who was silent. Then, he directed their gazes towards the light in the centre of the room.

"Gaze into the power of Creation and your questions shall be answered."

---

"Isaac was right behind us! Where could he have gone?" Mia exclaimed.

"I don't recall hearing of anything behind us and I assumed he was still following us…" Pier muttered.

"Never mind that for now…we must concentrate on defeating Alex…" Felix said.

"Defeat me? Having goals is a good thing but don't stretch for something out of your reach, little Felix."

The seven Adepts turned their eyes towards Alex, their gazes filling with hatred. They raised their weapons and shifted into fighting stances. Alex simply approached, grinning. They stood side by side, facing Alex as a united force. Alex stopped and gazed at each one.

"Ah…all lined up for target practice. That does make it much easier for me, thank-you."

"Alex, I'm going to kill you," Felix said quietly, murderous intent embedded into his voice.

"Big words. No, Felix, the honour of being the executioner has been awarded to me, today," Alex replied, gazing at each and every one of them. "Your pitiful lives shall end here while my power is given birth today. Ironic, that your death day shall be the same day in which I was reborn."

"Alex, just shut-up and die."

Alex closed his eyes, concentrating Psynergy. Felix and the others tensed their bodies. Alex opened his eyes and they were glowing with Psynergy.

"Allow me to show you the instrument of your destruction. My body is the living example of a perfect unification of the elements and my weapon shall be the same…"

The earth began to shake and fire erupted from the cracks that appeared in the earth. The sky bean to cloud over again, lightning striking and thunder were booming. Rain began to fall. Four lights, each representing one of the four elements, gathered to Alex's hand, uniting to form a bright light. Soon, they merged and formed into a sword shape. As the light faded, Alex grinned maniacally and raised his weapon. It was made some sort of dark substance, almost black. In the hilt was encrusted a coloured stone representing each of the four elements.

"Behold! The Elemental Blade!"

"Dramatic as ever, Alex," Felix called out. "But while you were talking, we were preparing. Go, Djinn! I summon Judgement!"

"Thor!" Sheba and Ivan cried out.

"Boreas!" Mia and Piers followed.

"Meteor!" Jenna and Garet finished.

The seven powerful elemental summonses descended upon Alex. Judgement raised its Lion-head. Two Meteors were descending from the sky. The two Thor summons raised their hammers. Countless shards of ice rained down upon Alex from the two Boreas summons. As the elemental attacks converged upon Alex, he raised his Elemental Sword to meet them and then there was an almighty explosion for Psynergy and light. Everything around the crater was enveloped in the clash of Psynergy and nothing was left untouched. Felix and the others were thrown back from the intensity of the attack. The light enveloped Alex, forcing him away from sight.

When everything clamed down and the light finally faded, Felix struggled to his feet and looked around. The others were lying beside or near him. Everything for kilometres away was destroyed. As the others also struggled to their feet, Felix looked around for any sign of Alex. Finally satisfied that they and won, he turned to the others, opening his mouth to proclaim their victory. However, he suddenly froze. Everyone else noticed his sudden change and turned towards where he was staring. As they followed his gaze, they found Alex, alive and well, his Elemental Blade smoking.

"My turn," he said, before he dashed forward.

Ivan, who happened to be closest to him, was his target. Ivan raised his blade to block by the force of Alex's attack knocked him to the ground. Then, Alex raised his blade for the killing blow. The others were too slow to react and nothing was in his way. As the blade came down, Ivan closed his eyes and awaited death. However, the blow never came. Instead, he heard a loud clang of metal crashing upon metal. He opened his eyes and two figures stood between him and Alex, their blades, which were silver and gold, stopping Alex's Elemental Blade.

"Looks like we got here in time…" a voice remarked.

"Seems that way. Are you alright, Ivan?" the other answered.

"…Isaac?"


End file.
